FMAAn Ed Elric Love Story
by AnimeFan545
Summary: Chapter 1 'There Goes My Breakfast' 'Katelyn's POV' *Awww man, I'm hungry!* You thought as your stomache let out a loud growl. You reached into your backpack, pulled out your wallet, and looked inside it. " 100.00? Hmmm, I thought


The 'ShadowedFlame Alchemist' And Edward Elric Love Story

Chapter 1 'There Goes My Breakfast'

'Katelyn's POV'

_Awww man, I'm hungry!_ You thought as your stomache let out a loud growl.

You reached into your backpack, pulled out your wallet, and looked inside it. "100.00? Hmmm, I thought I had more than that. 'sighs' Oh well then." You put your wallet into your pocket, picked up your backpack and slung it onto your shoulders, and started walking again.

You walked down the street of central, untill you came across a small cafe. You walked inside grateful to find somewhere to eat. _Man! It's busy for a Sunday. Normally, Central is quiet at this time of the day_ You thought.(F.Y.I. its about 6:30am.u normally get up about 4:00am)

"Hello miss. Welcome to Annie's Cafe. Your table is right over here." A waitress said jerking you out of your thoughts. "Huh? Oh, thank you." You said following her. "Okay,here we are." She said as you _finally_ reached a table, after manuvering through the mazes of tables and people. "Thank you." You said sitting down. "Your welcome. My name is Christina, and I will be your server this morning. Can I start you off with something to drink ma'am?" She asked.

'_Grrrr!! I __**HATE**__ it when people call me ma'am!!_' You thought with an anger mark on your forehead. "Yes. I'll have a coffee. And, actually, I already know what I want to eat. If that's okay." You said. "Okay then. What can I get you to eat ma'am?" Christina asked. "I'll have the pancakes. And call me Kate." You said. "Alright then, Kate. Would you like anything in your coffee?" She asked smiling sweetly. "Ummm... No thanks. I'll have it black." You said smiling back.(me:I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE COFFEE OR NOT!! if you like it but not black. TO BAD!! I DO!! umm coughssorry on with the story!) "M'kay then. I'll be right back." She said turning to leave. "Umm, before you go, can I ask you a question?" You asked.

"Shoot." Christina said. "Do you have a military discount?" You asked rubbing the back of your head. "Yeah. But what would a kid like you.." She was interupted by you screaming. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLIN' ME A KID?!" You screamed. "Umm..." You looked around and noticed everyone had stoped what they were doing, mouths open, forks suspended in midair right infront of they're mouths. "Sorry. Listen," You said taking a deep breath trying to calm down. "I'm a State Alchemist. Please, don't call me a kid again." You begged. Everyone started talking and eating again. "Alright, I'm gonna need to see a pocket watch, and your rank and State name, please." Christina demanded. "Wha?! Oh,fine!" You pouted. You pulled yoour poket watch out of your pocket and showed it to her. "Hmmm.. Okay. I need a State name and a rank now,please."

"My name is Major Katelyn Aki Isaac. The ShadowedFlame Alchemist." You whispered. "Yo-your the-the famous ShadowedFlame Alchemist? I-I'm soooo sorry for my behaviour miss." She said bowing. "It's okay. Just try keeping my being here on the down low, alright Christina?" You asked smiling sweetly. "O-of course. I'll go get your breakfast." She said. You watched as she ran off to get your breakfast. After about 5 minutes, she came back carrying a tray with your food on it. "Here you are ma'am." She said smiling as she put your coffee and pancakes on the table infront of you. _I HATE it when people call me ma'am. Or for that matter Cat or Kitty! _"Thanks but please, please, call me Kate." You begged. "Oh, right. Sorry." She said. " 'S'okay." You smiled and started eating. Christina walked over to the front door to greet a man wearing a blue military uniform and glasses. _OH NOO!! IT'S MAJOR HUGES!!_ You looked back at your food and started shuvling it into your mouth. Just when you started to drink your coffee, you heard someone call your name.

_GAAAHHHHH!! Do I dare look up? _You screamed in your head. "KATELLYYYN!! KAAAAATTTTTEEELLLLYYYNNNNNN!!" Huges called. "Yes Major?" You said looking up reluctantly. "Hello Kate." He said sitting across from you. Silence... More silence. "Ummmm, Major?" You asked. "Yeessss?" He said smiling. "Is there any specific reason that you're here?" You asked with an anime sweatdrop running down the back of your head. "Me? I'm here for breakfast. Annnnd, since your here,"He started. _Oh noooo!! Here it comes!!_ You thought. "Col. Mustang wants to see you." Huges said. You nearly fell out of your chair but caught yourself just in time. "Oh, is that it?" You asked relieved. "Yeah, thats it." He said. _Hmmmm, no pictures of Elisia? Must be my lucky day!_ You thought. "Hey, Katelyn?" "Yeah?" You asked. "LOOK AT THESE PICTURES OF ELISIA!! ISN'T SHE A CUTIE?! Look see? There she is having a tea party with her stuffed animals!! Isn't that just adorable?!" He practicly screamed in your ear, pulling pictures out of nowhere. "Ummm, yeah." You said looking around. People were staring. _**Again!**_ _Guess I spoke to soon._ You thought with anime tears. "She's adorable!" You said waving for Christina to bring you your check. She came over and you payed for your half eaten meal. "Ummm, Christina? Do you think you could take care of my, uh, friend here?" You asked motioning towards Major. "Of course."She replied. "Thankyou!" You said.

You turned around and started walking over to the front door. Once you got to the door, you turned around and looked over in Major and Christina's direction, and saw that Huges was already bombarding her with pictures of his daughter and wife. _That man,...loves his family a whole lot._ You thought smiling, and walking out the door. _Well, there goes my breakfast._ '_sigh_' "Well, I might as well go and see what Mustang wants." You said to yourself.


End file.
